


Fierce Competition

by Vinnette_StoryWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, I Don't Know What Else To Put..., Marinette Targeted by Akuma, MarinetteEntersACompititionAndWinsATripForHerClass, My First Fanfic, Whole Class is There, akuma attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnette_StoryWriting/pseuds/Vinnette_StoryWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette enters a fashion competition sponsored by Gabriel Agreste. Winner gets a trip to Mr. Agreste's private mansion in the woods outside of Paris. After winning, she invites the whole class to join for a miraculous adventure, until an Akuma starts attacking, wanting Marinette. What will happen? Will she be able to be Ladybug? Who is the Akuma? Why are they attacking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started (Short Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please note that this is my FIRST EVER story posting... on any site... :)  
> So, it's a bit short because this first chapter is mainly the intro and pre(before)contest. They probably won't make it to the mansion until the third, maybe fourth chapter, so please stay with me!  
> Chapters after should be a pretty descent size to satisfy all your reading needs.

Marinette was just about finished sketching the last details on her new dress design into her journal when she noticed the news on her computer screen. Though muted, she could almost hear the fear of the Parisians on the other side of the live feed. She watched as a young boy, taken over by an akuma, was racing at fast speeds through the streets, playing some of the corniest pranks on civilians, but with destructive outcomes. The camera followed and Marinette watched as the akuma grabbed someone’s hand, causing an electric shocker on his hands to completely fry the girl’s hair. She screamed as bits of her hair fell and the boy laughed and ran off to find another victim.

“Tikki, we’ve got work to do!” Marinette said with confidence. Hearing her name, the kawami raced from her spot on Mari’s bed and nodded in full agreement. Smile on her face, she spoke ready for the battle, “alright, Tikki, spots on!”

Once transformed, ladybug climbed up to her roof and was off swinging from building to building. She noticed the Eiffel Tower in the background of the news feel, so she set a straight course for the historic landmark. And after no time at all, Ladybug was perched atop a building watching the young akuma get ready to sneak up on some poor older businessman with another prank. This time was an over-sized balloon with a cartoonish-ly long needle. A huge smile was on his face as he raised the needle and was about to bring it down.

Before Ladybug could fling her yoyo, a familiar staff knocked the needle out of his hands.

“Sorry to _burst your bubble_ , but you should know, _pur-_ anks aren’t all that fun when the ones being pranked can’t enjoy the laugh as well,” Chat Noir smirked as he emerged from the shadows. Eye-rolling and sighing at his puns, Ladybug swung down to meet him and find out where the akuma was. “Hello there Bugaboo! Ready to end this quickly?” Chat asked full flirt mode.

“Only if by ‘end this quickly,’ you’re referring to those ridiculous puns you just said a minute ago. Then yes,” Ladybug joked, giving him a wink as to not make it seem harsh. In silent agreement, they both proceeded towards the akuma. In defense, the boy ran and picked up his needle, grasping it like a sword.

“I know I _needle_ -ittle work, but they were still pretty good puns,” Chat said.

Rolling her eyes once more, she looked the boy up and down and noticed him slowly reaching into a satchel tucked out of sight. As he pulled out an object, Ladybug prepared for the worst. The akumatized boy quickly tossed the thing towards them quickly and ran. The spotted heroine paid no noticed and ran after him. Chat on the other hand bent to pick it up and regrettably set off the stink bomb. By the time Chat caught up, Ladybug already had her ‘Lucky Charm:’ an extra-large balloon.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” She thought to herself.

“You think you can defeat me with party trick? Let’s see if it can stand up to my flower!” The boy, she learned was called PrankMaster, smirked while fishing a single long flower out of his satchel. And almost immediately her Ladybug vision flashed her hints.

“Chat, grab his satchel while I distract, then toss it to me,” Ladybug spoke while already running into action. With a quick nod, Chat Noir was backing off and making his way around the edge of the scene before him, getting close and ready to grab the bag. Once Chat was in position, Ladybug proceeded in her distraction, questionably looking at the flower before her.

PrankMaster doing his part, pointed his flower and chuckled some pun about getting soaked. Ladybug, not listening, ran up and attached the balloon around the head of the flower just before the water could drench her. The balloon filled and PrankMaster just looked with disbelief as Ladybug backed away from a close range attack. And on cue, Chat grabbed the distracted akuma’s bag and tossed it to his Bugaboo. She grabbed it and easily ripped the bag in half. The magic that came with the suit made breaking the akumatized objects easy, which never ceased to amaze her. And just like that the akuma was captured and purified before she let it go with a “Bye bye little butterfly.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled as she threw the balloon in the air, and just like that, all damage done was erased like it never happened. She said a silent prayer for the girl who got shocked earlier, hoping Lucky Charm gave her hair again.

“Good job!” Both Chat and Ladybug fist-bumped before both heard the beeping of her miraculous.

“I’m in a bit of a hurry tonight kitty, so I’ll be taking my leave, “She saluted before swinging away from her partner and back towards her civilian life.

***

Marinette was able to make it to the fabric store before it closed for that evening. She had called her father saying she had gone out to get material and would be back a little late for dinner. Tom and Sabine were very loving parents, and trusted their daughter enough to let her absence pass this time… As long as she agreed to do the dishes after dinner. And she agreed with a laugh and a quick “I love you.”

She was very excited as she walked back home, fabrics in hand, and imagined how lovely her dress was going to be. Marinette had entered a fashion contest that was set up by her role model in the fashion industry: Gabriel Agreste. He was looking for young ideas and made the rules simple:

design an original design,

must be able to be formal or casual,

make it come to life,

and model it yourself.

The winner’s outfit would be featured in his next event, and (for extra motivation) a trip for them and their classmates/friends. An all-expenses paid week stay in the Agreste mansion located in the woodland area near Paris! She hadn’t mentioned it to any of her classmates, not wanting to get their hopes up, but informed her teacher and the principle who agreed and wished her luck. Though, Alya had found out the other day when she noticed Marinette sketching seriously on a piece of paper.

And of course, her best friend promised to keep it a secret… until she told Nino, defending herself with, “I can’t keep something so exciting to myself, and who better to tell than my boyfriend; whom I swore to secrecy!” she added the last bit quickly.

***

Marinette had gotten straight to work after dinner and she was only about half done with her dress when she drifted off, after 7 hours of work, at 4:07 in the morning. It wasn’t until sunlight had peaked through her window, and into her eyes, that she woke up. She blinked confused and looked at her phone. 11:24 am…

“I’M LATE!” she practically yelled rushing around her room getting changed. Then tripping down the stairs, she was met with two figures sitting in the living room. “Sorry! I overslept!” She said brushing herself off.

“It’s okay darling!” her mother laughed, “We’ve already contacted the school. In fact-,” She started.

“Your teachers agreed to let you out of school to focus on the contest. Provided you finish whatever assignments from the time absent, before the trip,” her father finished.

“How do they know I’m even going to win the trip?” Marinette furrowed her brows.

“They have a lot of faith in my talented daughter!” Her father smiled, “and we have faith in you too.”

Greatful for the support, she hugged both her parents, grabbed some brain food, and returned to her project. She smiled and got right to work, with renewed determination in her eyes.


	2. Work Before Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Nino, and surprise guest Adrien show up to give Marinette school notes and cheer her on.  
> Talk a bit about the dress; add a bit of family love in there too, because Marinette's parents are awesome!  
> And end it with a very peaceful scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelys! Just letting you know that I'll be posting links as to what the dress looks like in the notes at the beginning and end of the next chapter!  
> Also, this is a bit boring as it's prep for all the awesomeness that is to be (in the next chapter), though, I did do my best to entertain and hopefully you guys like it!  
> Sorry it took so long, between my two jobs I like to really slow down and go over my work before posting.

Marinette turned down the volume to the Jagged Stone playlist that had been playing while she worked. She and Tikki had finished the ‘brain food’ (consisting of apple slices and peanut butter chip cookies) she brought up; now she was hungry again. She stretched and laid what all work she had accomplished in front of her.

Most of the patterns for the bodice were measured and cut out, ready to be sewn together. The skirts were what she had focused most on, she had already been half done, needing only to add the extra designs. Marinette seemed very proud of her work; smiling before opening the hatch to her room and descending to go find some food. No one was in the living room, but there was a heavenly sent coming from the other side of the door to the bakery.

“Ah, Mari!” her father exclaimed as she shut the door behind her. “We were wondering when you were going to come take a break!”

“And just in time, you’re papa just got done making his macaroons,” her mother added.

“As much as I love them, I should probably get some dinner food in my stomach instead of sweets.” It was almost painful for her to say, but Marinette knew she needed actual food or she would get a stomachache and wouldn’t be as focused on her work.

As she began heading back in the house, Alya came bounding through the door, Nino close behind her. “Girl! You are so lucky!” her best friend practically shouted.

“ _You have no idea_ ,” she thought to herself. She tuned and waved to her friends, “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

“Nino and I made an extra set of notes for you during today’s class. Ms. Bustier asked us at the beginning of class, even though I totally would have done it without her telling me.” Alya added the last bit with a shrug.

“Thanks guys, feeling the luck,” Marinette smiled at her bestfriend’s unamused face.

“Uh-ha, but that’s not the best part!” her face turning from unamused to excited, “Nino had to talk to another teacher and I got excused to talk to the principal about your home work!” Alya smiled so wide, Marinette thought her face might split in two.

“And, how is this the best part?” Marinette asked, almost fearing the gleam in Alya’s eyes.

“Guess who had to take notes for Ms. Mendeleiev’s science lesson, and will be arriving shortly!”

Marinette’s face went pale. It honestly could have been anyone (except Chloe or maybe Sabrina), but the look on Alya’s face almost screamed Adrian Agreste. Then just as fast, her face turned pink. Adrian Agreste was coming to bring her notes. Extra notes that HE had written for HER! Her long time crush was coming over again! He hadn’t been there since the time he came to train with Marinette for the ‘Mega Strike III’ tournament.

While basking in her day dreams, she was interrupted when Alya cleared her throat, “I should probably ask before he gets here, but, do you need to… tidy your room?” the comment was followed with a confused look from Marinette. Her room was always clean except for her fashion projects, but they were organized chaos. Alya pressed further, “You know, maybe a few pictures you don’t need on your wall?”

“Oh! No, we’re good! Everything is still off from when I hid it the last time Adrian was here. For now they’ve been replaced with designs for my current project.”

“Good, cause I think that’s him coming now,” Nino said peering out the window.

“Be cool girl, you got this!” Alya gave two thumbs up. Marinette was about to respond, until she was interrupted by the bakery door opening and a very dashing Adrian entering.

“Nino!” he said greeting his best friend. “Alya,” he added with a nod, “hey Marinette! I brought you some science notes.”

“Nice face note- I mean to notes… I mean, you nice to note? Uh, you-. Nice. Notes. Thanks-.” Marinette gave up. He wasn’t there for a full minute and she had already managed to stutter herself into embarrassment.

“Marinette, maybe you should eat,” her mother giggled, “I think your hunger is affecting your speech.”

“Maman!” Marinette was going to interject but was overpowered by the sound of her own stomach betraying her. The pink in her face turning into more of a red.

“Geez Mari! You need to take care of yourself!” Alya grabbed Marinette by the elbow and started pulling her to the door leading back into her home. Nino and Adrien followed, both saying quick greeting to her parents as they passed.

Once inside, the boys saw the girls digging through the kitchen cabinets.

“We could make pizza, or spaghetti. I think you have taco mix, maybe some quesadillas! You could make falafels too… pinwheels?” Alya was getting excited at the idea of Marinette making food. Alya had enjoyed many of the dishes Marinette had made and always got a bit carried away at the idea of eating them.

Marinette had loved making all sorts of food from different cultures, and even more so after her uncle visited and taught her how to make his “Celestial Soup,” which was renamed “Marinette Soup.” All the new recipes were exciting to try and the thrill of sharing with her parents and friends made her feel happy inside… But as much as she loved it, she was too hungry and lazy to make a meal that took a bit of preparation.

“How about…” Marinette opened the fridge to double check that she had enough ingredients for the four of them. “I make Omelets? My way, of course; with bacon and… toast with jam?”

The two boys looked at each other before nodding in approval. Alya was a bit more excited. “I’ll do toast and bacon, you focus on those omelets! Girl, I can taste them now! The spices, the texture with the amazing flavor, the diced ham, melty cheese- I haven’t had your omelets in months!”

“Great! You boys can go wait in the living room, it won’t take long. You can play a video game if you’d like; Nino, you know how to turn it on.”

“Sweet!” Nino headed for the television, popping a game in and putting the correct screen on. Adrien was a bit slower coming to the living room. He wanted to offer help, but the girls already seemed to have it covered. He almost felt guilty, coming over to Marinette’s having the girls make food for all of them while he sits and plays a video game.

“Don’t worry man, they wouldn’t have let you help anyway. Mari would just insist you relax and Alya would tell you to not get in the way,” Nino reassured Adrien.

And after about twenty minutes, everything was ready and the girls were bringing the plates into the living room. “Be careful not to get any on the carpet, I brought extra napkins if you need any.” And with that, the four friends ate what was probably the most delicious meal they’ve had in forever.

***

They all ended up in Marinette’s room after finishing their food and cleaning up the dishes. She nervously showed them her progress, gesturing from her written work to the parts of fabric it applied to. Never was she this nervous to show a work-in-progress; had it been just Alya, or even Nino, she would have felt confident to show her work. But there was an Agreste looking at it too.

“ _Maybe this was a bad idea, showing it to Adrien… what if he doesn’t like it? What if he tells his dad?_ ” Marinette’s thoughts made her insecure about the design. “ _Maybe it’s not good, maybe I just got lucky with the derby hat… Plus, no one is supposed to know about this! I don’t want to get there hopes up about the trip._ ” She mentally sighed, “ _Not like he’ll care, it’s his dad’s mansion, he can go whenever he wants._ ”

“Marinette, this is great!” her head snapped up at the sound of Adrien’s voice.

“But, isn’t it supposed to be like a formal, and casual kind of dress? This looks like a ball gown type skirt so it seems more formal,” Alya added, though her eyes were wide with adoration.

“That, is my own little secret that will not be reviled until the contest. Not even to you,” Marinette’s confidence slowly coming back and she grinned at Alya.

They all laughed when they were interrupted by a knock at Marinette’s door. “Mari! Adrien’s ride is here.”

Adrien shot up and was heading down the stairs, “Sorry guys! I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“Guess I have to leave too, my mom’s texting me, needs my help with my siblings so she can get things cleaned up.”

“I’ll walk you home, I don’t live too far anyway,” Nino added grabbing their bags.

Marinette followed them to the front door of the bakery to see them off. “Thanks for the notes! I’ll be sure to study hard once the contest is over, I really appreciate it!”

“No problem!” Nino and Alya said in unison, waving. Marinette when back in to resume her work, feel extra pumped and motivated.

***

It had been four days since Alya, Nino, and Adrien had come to visit; Marinette had worked late into the night and woken up early in the morning in anxiety (and excitement) induced motivation. Wanting to finish before the deadline with plenty of time to spare in case she looked over the finished dress and found something she absolutely wanted to change.

Tikki awoke on Marinette’s bed to the sounds of excited humming. She flew over to where Marinette was adding the last of her details to the dress. “Oh, the bow is a very nice touch!”

“Thank you!” Marinette backed away from the finished dress to examine her work. “There were a few things that I changed from my written design, mainly adding the middle belt-like bit here-… that would make the transition easier on the eyes. AND! I made it so there’s a tiny zipper here, and not just bobby-pinned, because I would probably get points deducted. And at first I was going to make to bow red, but then it would but too much attention to the back.” Marinette went on and on excitedly about the adjustments she had made to make it better.

Tikki couldn’t help but giggle and huge her cheek, “It looks fantastic Marinette! And I know your hard work will be loved and recognized by the judges; and you’ll defiantly win that trip for your class!”

Marinette smiled, “I’ve always been proud of the things I design, though most things I actually make are for others. And it’s nice to put so much effort into something for myself, but be able to share the reward with my friends and classmates.” A small, happy tear ran down her cheek, “I’m so happy and excited... maybe a little nervous too, but all this is worth it! Win or lose!”

“Mr. Agreste’s contest is in two days, so why not get some rest? Maybe make an appearance at school tomorrow to tell Alya you’re finished and hand out those tickets you got for everyone to attend,” Tikki flew to the desk and retrieved the tickets Marinette had gotten.

She had gotten one for each classmate, and decorated envelopes to put each ticket in. Nino’s had red and black music notes and headphones over a blue background. Alya’s was salmon colored with cellphones and computers with the “Ladyblog’s” logo in the middle. Nathanaël’s had art supplies, Mylène’s had funny button designs on them. Each one had the same characteristics as the person they would be given to; Marinette knew it was obvious that both Chloé and Adrien would attend, but she didn’t want them to feel left out.

“I have one last side quest to plan and finish before I go to sleep. It’s only 7:30, I’ve got a couple of hours until nightfall. I’m sure I’ll think of something by then.” Marinette knew it could be something simple; she could make a treats for the whole class, everybody gets a treat. That would eliminate the awkwardness of presenting the tickets to the class though excluding two people (for fact that they’ll already have their own). No one is left out!

She left her room and went downstairs to the living room. “Maman, papa?” Her mother and father looked up from where they were sitting together on the couch.

“Yes Marinette?” her mother said while her father muted the television.

“I know it’s getting late, but do you think I could make treats for the class? I want to go to school tomorrow now that I’m finished and I’d-“

“You’re finished with your dress!?” her father interrupted, jumping from his spot on the couch to give her a hug, “That’s great Mari!”

“Fantastic news! We knew you’d be finished with it in no time,” her mother added with a sweet smile. She had gotten up and joined in the hug.

She hugged them back, giving a tight squeeze before letting go.“But seriously, I want to make treats for school tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Her father stroked his mustache and peered down at her, trying hard to not smile, “There is no way I could possibly let you make anything. Especially considering that I slaved away prepping these wonderful _Pain au Chocolats_ and strawberry macaroons.”

Marinette’s eyes watered just a bit, her parents were always doing their best to stay one step ahead of her so she could relax. “Maman, papa, thank you!” she said and hugged them once more.

“We’ll bake them in the morning so they’re fresh and box them up for you, so you go catch up on some sleep and rest for tomorrow.” Marinette nodded at her mother’s words and went back to her room to change and get ready for bed.

“Well, what did your parents say?” Tikki asked, a bit surprised at Marinette’s short return.

“They already have some amazing pastries prepped for baking tomorrow! They’re the sweetest!”

“That’s great!” Tikki said with a giggle, “And if I didn’t know better, I’d ask if the sweet part was supposed to be a pun.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, “That cat is rubbing off on me.”

She got changed and went up to her balcony, wanting to relax in the spring Paris air and watch the sun set. Marinette and Tikki sat silently, enjoying the calm of the world around them. Tikki had sprung up suddenly and flew back into her room. Before Marinette could get up to see what was wrong, she jumped as a figure landed in front of her.

“Hello Princess,” Chat Noir bowed grabbing Marinette’s hand, kissing the knuckles.

She was frozen in confusion before pulling her hand away and crossing her arms, taking her seat again on the lounge chair. Though confused to why he was there, a part of her was more happy than annoyed at the presence of her partner. “And to what do I owe the pleasure for a visit from the great Chat Noir?”

“I was just prowling around to get some air and happened to see you. Thought I could stop by and we could _chat_.”

“And puns are a good way to end one,” Marinette said with a smirk.

“Okay I get it, control my awesome sense of humor. You know princess, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in a pretty good mood.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Another reason I noticed you was because you were humming, and when I looked over, you just seemed so peaceful.”

“Well, I did just complete an amazing dress for a contest I had entered. And the Paris air is so fresh and the evening breeze is amazing, and-“ Marinette let out a sigh, “I’m excited to go see my friends at school tomorrow, and loving this sunset.”

Chat turned and watched as the sun was setting slowly over the horizon. “It’s nice.”

“Nice? Sit down and relax. Close your eyes and open your ears, listen to soothing background noise, feel the breeze around you. Take a deep breath and you can smell my flowers from over here; you can even smell pastries from the bakery. And now open your eyes, and look at that view that ties everything together!”

Chat did as he was told. He opened his eyes just as the sky changed from bright yellows, oranges and pinks to soft pinks, purples and blues. “Did you see that!? The sky just changed so suddenly, it was…” He paused and looked over to Marinette. She was smiling at him, happy that she was able to share a bit of herself and the things she loves with him, even if she wasn’t Ladybug right now.

“Sun’s almost gone and I have school tomorrow so I’m going inside. Glad we could meet without there being an akuma attacking,” Marinette waved before she closed the trap door. “Enjoy the rest of your night!”

Chat Noir leapt away as the lights flicked off on her desk, “Goodnight, Marinette.”

***

Adrien was glad that he had approached Marinette. He had been worried when she was missing so much school, wondering if she might had been stressed out about the competition. Knowing she was finished and coming to school tomorrow warmed him slightly. She had been so peaceful, just enjoying life in itself, humming some tune he recognized, but couldn’t think of off the top of his head.

“Ugh, you’ve been humming since getting back,” Plagg groaned as he swallowed a slice of Camembert whole.

“I can’t help it, it sounds so familiar, but kind of different too. I can’t put my finger on it. But I keep thinking of that sunset and that tune together.”

“Maybe YOU should get some sleep before school tomorrow. Keep this up and Ladybug will have come competition.”

“Plagg! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Whatever, what I do know is that I just ate some of the best cheese in the world and I am ready for a cat nap.” Plagg went over to the little nest he’d made for himself on the edge of Adrien’s pillow. "Been around over five thousand years, I think I know what I'm talking about," he mumbled under his breath.

Sighing, Adrien turned out the light and fell asleep rather quickly; dreaming of the moment the sky changed. Like the sky was Adrien one moment, and Chat Noir the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I say, links as to what the dress looks like will be put at the beginning and end notes of the next chapter. I hope you liked this one, but I promise you the next one is going to be amazing! I enjoy criticism and would like to hear your opinions, so feel free to comment! And sorry if Marinette seems, like, super sweet, but it's mainly for now and will be normal once i get in the flow of writing her with her friends and classmates. Wow, long note is long.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short... But the rest should be fairly good sized!  
> As being my first, I would love some feed back! I'm pretty good at taking criticism, and I'd love to know what you think!  
> Post again very soon with longer, better chapters!


End file.
